Enough
by Magos186
Summary: AU. One shot tag to Silver War. What if Tony walked back into the office when Ziva was trying to convince Gibbs to let her have Kate's desk? NOT FOR ZIVA FANS!


One shot tag to Silver War. NOT FOR ZIVA FANS. If you are one, go away. Not really Ziva bashing, just fact stating.

"I do not think Kate would mind if I used her desk," Ziva said softly. Unfortunately for her, Tony had chosen that moment to come back for something he'd left in his desk. He heard those words and stormed over to the woman.

"Don't you _dare_ speak her name! You don't have the right! You didn't know her, but I did and let me tell you something _Miss_ David, daughter of Eli David, Deputy Director of Mossad. My partner would mind _very much_ if she found the sister of her murderer sitting at her desk, going through her things. She hasn't even been in the ground a month and yet here you are, trying to insinuate yourself onto our team, in _her_ place. You are _not_ an investigator. You don't know American laws. You don't know anything about the Navy. You have no skills that would be useful to this team. You are only here because the new director likes you. Your place on this team was not run by nor approved of by the team lead and his second in command. You didn't earn a spot here like every other agent has. And my partner can _not_ be replaced!" Tony finished yelled at Ziva and turned to face his boss. "Gibbs, we've been a team since you recruited me four years ago. We both have both approved every agent who has worked on this team since I became your senior field agent. We both approved of Kate and Tim before they came on board. I do not approve of her. I will not work with the woman whose brother killed Kate. And we _both_ know she's the reason he went after Kate and Abby. We both know she helped hide him from you. She helped him cover his tracks and frame the murder of your agent on someone else. And we both know she killed him in the end. She had orders from daddy to kill him to gain your loyalty.

"So you go ahead and trust her if you want. Just know this. If you give her a place on this team, my desk will be cleaned out and my resignation will be on yours first thing in the morning."

With that said, Tony walked over to his desk, grabbed the file he'd forgotten and stormed out. Once he was gone, he called the rest of the team (Abby, Ducky and Jimmy included) to meet him at Gibbs' house. There he planned to present them with all the evidence and information he and his source had compiled on Ziva David. It was an extremely thorough dossier - much more thorough than whatever pitiful reports she'd compiled on him. He'd let the team see the facts and decide for themselves what they wanted to do.

In the end, Gibbs took a copy of all Tony's info straight to the Secretary of the Navy. He explained what was going on to the man and that the new director was using her position to grant personal favors. Regardless of what had happened between him and Jenny in the past, his loyalty was to Tony; a man he hand picked to work with him. He refused to lose him to anyone.

Needless to say, the director didn't hold onto her job for long. She was replaced by a man more like Tom Morrow. A man who knew what he was doing, with no intention of abusing the position. He let all team leads pick their own team, the way it had always been. He offered suggestions, but in the end let the choice remain with the SSAs. Gibbs' team, minus Ziva who'd been given the job of a paper pusher with no clearance for the middle eastern team, stayed a three man team for several months. Tony had become more serious, but would still lighten the tension when things got too tough. Eventually they got a new team member, not another probie, but Agent Cassie Yates, who wanted a break from all the undercover work she was doing. She had worked with all three men in the past and they all got on well enough. Even though she didn't have the investigative knowledge, she learned fast. As the months passed and the men healed fully from the loss of their partner, things went back to normal, none of them giving Ziva a second thought.


End file.
